vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Companies
Vexillium has a dynamic, thriving capitalist market system in almost all nations, which means there is a large number of notable companies which are starting to make their presence felt around the globe. Herein a list of the most notable. Agricultural * Belson Corporation, Vexillium's largest agricultural goods corporation, based in Utania * Calecott, cotton production and export corporation, Caledon * Duckport Poultry, Eras' largest supplier of poultry products, based in Guwimith * International Cotton Group (Intercotton), Dascunya Manufacturing Aerospace * Aerobus, of Vingarmark * Ascensano, of Lendosa Website * Brinth-Majik, of Western Zartania * Caledonian Air Works, of Caledon * Dart Aerospace, of Shaelia. Currently holds a 20% stake in Vex Aerospace * Dugas Aerospace, Inc., of Eastern Zartania * Empire Aircraft, of Zartania * Klagstein Aerospace, of Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Website * Marshall Aerial, of Albion-Merité * Nomar Aircraft Company, of Eastern Zartania * Paxton Tire & Rubber Co., of Lamb's Cove (dirigibles) * Royal Meritéan Air, of Albion-Merité * VAB-Nordica, of Vingarmark * Vex Aerospace, multi-nation enterprise registered in Aethelnia. * VexJet, of Shaelia, a leading business jet manufacturer for both civilian and military use. image:Paxtontire.png|Logo of Paxton Tire & Rubber Co. File:Ki.jpg|The ubiquitous logo of Klagstein Industries image:Vexjet.png|Logo of VexJet Automobiles * Alpha-Loreno, a St. Samuel based automaker * Arella, a high-performance and race car maker from Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Beauregarde, an automaker from Solánçe (Greater Burovian Realm) * Bellamy, an automaker from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Birker, a prolific automaker from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Boltzer, ethnic Meritéan-owned automaker and ICARA manufacturer from Albion-Merité * Centipede, Western Zartanian auto manufacturer specializing in heavy industrial and construction equipment * Cinq-Mars, a St. Samuel based automaker * Corley Motors, from Porto Capital * Delacroix Automobiles, an Aethelnian automaker * Dæntzel, an automaker from Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Delancey, an automaker from Solánçe (Greater Burovian Realm) * Derwyn, an automaker from Somery * Duriliano, a Lendosan automaker * Feverra, supercar and high-performance sports car manufacturer, owned by Rolfe, based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Frontenac, a Wesmeritéan automaker * Iëvgeni, a maker of trucks, construction vehicles, and heavy machinery from Kasvria & Savarai (Greater Burovian Realm) * Jomani, ethnic Meritéan-owned automaker from Albion-Merité * Junaid, an automaker from Kalesthesia (Greater Burovian Realm) * Kalorzh, Eastern Zartanian luxury & sports car manufacturer * Karin, an automaker from Kalesthesia (Greater Burovian Realm) * Klagstein Motors, an automaker from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm), umbrella company for the Spryte (economy), Odessos and Maximilian (luxury) brands of automobiles * Kunghai, an automaker from Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm), also maker of their line of luxury brand cars under the Iterniti banner. * Laurice Langaux, a luxury line automaker from Solánçe (Greater Burovian Realm) * Laval Motors Wesmeritéan automaker * Lilimea, a Lendosan automaker * Lorican Motor Works, a Davenportian maker of high-performance and luxury vehicles * Ludovic, an automaker from Kasvria & Savarai (Greater Burovian Realm) * Maiden, an automaker from Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Mylin, an automaker from Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Maruamo Motors, an small vehicles maker, the automotive division of prolific motorcycles maker Maruamo of Niokolo Koba (Greater Burovian Realm) * Meckelsche Wagenwarken, an automaker from Meckeln-Flamlandt * Niwata, an automobile and high-technology maker from Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Northguard (formerly Northguard-Wolf), an automaker from Angliya * OrdCar, and Ordlandic automaker famous for the Orca brand. * Övind, an automaker from Westria; Westria-based division of the Övind-Segvold Motor Coroporation (OSMC)(Greater Burovian Realm) * Parmiyon, an Eastern Zartanian automaker and one of the three original manufacturers in the RZOEAZ * Phoebe, an upscale automaker from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Qarrort Veerort’enge Gep, an automaker from Gen * Rhys-Lucas, a maker of large automobiles, trains, trucks, construction vehicles, and heavy machinery from Solánçe (Greater Burovian Realm) * Rock Ranger, a St. Samuel based producer of automobiles, specialising in all-terrain MPV's. * Rolfe, automobile and motorcycle manufacturer, based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Rumford Motors, a Davenportian automaker, specializing in family and economy vehicles * Saqlain, an automaker from Kalesthesia (Greater Burovian Realm) * Satosan, a prolific automaker from Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm), also maker of their line of luxury brand cars under the Vexus banner. * Schnysna, a luxury automaker from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Segvold, an automaker from Solánçe; Solánçe-based division of the Övind-Segvold Motor Coroporation (OSMC)(Greater Burovian Realm) * Strada, cars and carriages from Altland * Straymahq, an Eastern Zartanian automaker and one of the three original manufacturers in the RZOEAZ * Surnan Motorworks, automobile manufacturer, based in Shaelia * Tasda Motors Group, Dascunya (Tasda cars) * Tekliv Automotives, a Lysonian carmaker. * VAB, of Vingarmark * Valkan, an automaker from Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vansen Motors, is a Arosian industry of popular vehicles. Although it was founded recently it already owns a wide chain of models of cars, besides owning other subsidiary brands. * Vasvig, an automaker from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Veron, an Eastern Zartanian automaker and one of the three original manufacturers in the RZOEAZ * WMW, (a.k.a. Westrian Motor Works), an automaker from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Zealous, Eastern Zartanian luxury car maker * Zertan Motors Corporation, Dascunya (Zertan cars, founded 273, the first motors company of Dascunya) * Zunica, an automaker from Uudangwuu (Greater Burovian Realm) Image:birker.jpg|Logo of Birker Automobiles File:CENT.png|Logo of Western Zartania's Centipede industrial & construction equipment File:Corley_motors_logo.png|Corley Motors of Porto Capital File:Delacroix-logo.png|Delacroix Automobiles logo Image:Derwyn.jpg|Logo of Derwyn File:Km.jpg|Klagstein Motors Image:Mw.jpg|Logo of Meckelsche Wagenwarken OrdCar Auto Co Logo 318.png|OrdCar, from Ordland Image:Satosan.jpg|Logo of Chungxipang's Satosan Automobiles Image:vexus.jpg|Logo of Chungxipang's Vexus Luxury Automobiles Tires * Kluske Tires, Eastern Zartanian tire maker and retailer, official sponsor of the RZOEAZ * Kuku Rubber tire and rubber products maker and rubber distributor, based in Independent Western Kukuria * Kwik Sliks, tire maker, based in Draconia * Kyangyung Tyres, tire and rubber products maker, based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Messing Tyres, tire and rubber products maker, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Paxton Tire & Rubber Co., of Lamb's Cove * Sempral Tyres, tire and rubber products maker, based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Silas Tires, tire and rubber products maker, based in Kalesthesia (Greater Burovian Realm) * White Lion Tire & Rubber Company, tire and rubber products maker based in Samuelonia Defence * Delacroix Defence, Aethelnian military systems manufacturer. * Dushman, large scale weapons and defence systems maker based in Baben Bay (Greater Burovian Realm) * Firesteel, Zartanian firearms manufacturer * KAPUT, Kalesthesian military and intelligence systems maker (Greater Burovian Realm) * Klagstein Defence, Westria's and Vexillium's largest defence systems manufacturer (Greater Burovian Realm) * Nadeau Aerospace and Defence Contracters Limited Wesmeritéan consortium of armaments and military aircraft manufacturers. * NAFRAT, large scale weapons and defence systems maker based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Royal Armour & Ordnance (RA&O) Fenizic state armament company (with a civil branch, RAOCISY) * Zornig Systems, defense contractor and industrial corporation with core manufacturing concentrations in weapons and military and commercial electronics, as well as supercomputing and semiconductors, based in Westria and Solánçe (Greater Burovian Realm) Image:RAOlogo.gif|Logo of Royal Armour & Ordnance, of Feniz File:Zornig.jpg|Logo of Zornig Systems Shipbuilding * Angela Shipyards Wesmeritéan Shipbuilder * Eastharbor Shipbuilding and Drydock Company, Eastern Zartanian shipbuilder specializing in military and commercial vessels * Fenizabad Shipyard Corporation * Klagstein Nauticals large scale naval constructors based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) ** Royal Shipyard (military shipbuilding, Feniz) subsidiary of RA&O * Leith Shipbuilding, Caledonian shipbuilder specializing in commercial vessels * RAEN Dockyard (military shipbuilding, Aethelnia) * Roynesson Nautix ship building conglomerate based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Construction * BPR, llc, Albionish company specializing in large government works projects * Deniz Steel, Nova Vexillium's largest supplier of steel construction products, based in UTFN * Ganza Engineers, Bowdani residential and commercial property development company * LAMZAC, a St. Samuel based property development corporation * McLeod & Sons, Caledonian residential construction and remodeling services * Mathews Homes, an Eastern Zartania-based home construction company * Reynolds Works, Western Zartanian construction company * Rocks 'R' Us, Lamb's Cove quarrying and stone export company * TBS, a St. Samuel based construction company * Universal Utilities Corporation (UUC), a Zartanian construction company specializing in water, sewer, and electrical work for residential, commercial, and government projects Image:MHC.gif|Logo of Eastern Zartania's Mathews Home Construction Computing and information technology * Acumen Software software and operating sytem maker, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Arianse, a major Lendosan computer maker * Arvika, Vinnish manufacturer of mobile telephones * Banana Computers, major makers of computers, based in Davenport * Belosoft, a minor Portocapitalian software company * BTM, Utania's premier technology company * Datayield data base software and programming firm, based in Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Edgecom, Western Zartania's leading ISP and Eras' fastest growing ISP * FernCom, Somerish internet service provider * Henriksson, Eastern Zartania's leading computer hardware and software manufacturer * JaggedBlue.com, Utania's second-largest internet services company * MicroSystems, Cruisana-based producer of computer hardware * MicroWorld, computer software producer in Cruisana, known Vex-wide for their Mirrors operating systems * Spurway Computers, computer and computer periphery maker, part of Funkleist Spurway Corporation, based in Solánçe (Greater Burovian Realm) * Taffen Computers, computer and computer periphery maker, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Telezum, ISP in Porto Capital * Transvero, Lendosa's largest ISP * RAOCISY (RA&O Civil Systems) among other things, producer of FENSTER operating system * UncleBob's international technology research, semiconductor and microprocessor company, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * VexilliNet, Feniz's largest ISP and internet services company * Vexillium Online international ISP, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Yehey! provider of search engine, internet content and free email and chat messenger services, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) See also: Computing File:EGC-2.png|Edgecom of Western Zartania File:Yehey.jpg|Yehey! Logo E-Commerce * HARRIZ the first On-Line Mail Order Shop for all Vexillium (Feniz) ** HARRIZ BOOKS On-Line Mail Order Shop for books & digital media [TECH] Consumer goods * Bleep!, consumer electronics and appliance maker based in Aethelnia * Boothroyd Tobacco, largest tobacco company in St. Samuel * Bossenfokker, a consumer electronics, audio equipment and appliance maker based in Sanx (Greater Burovian Realm) * DC Alco Auto Parts, auto parts manufacturer and distributor based in Bowdani * Dolque, a Flovaignian company with several lines of products, eg. sports equipment and soft drinks. * eisport , fabricante de esqui, equipamento de patinação e desportos de Inverno e de vestuário, com sede em Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Funkleist, is a Solánçen multinational conglomerate corporation headquartered in Samsarini. Its diversified business is primarily focused on the electronics, game, entertainment and financial services sectors. The company is one of the leading manufacturers of electronic products for the consumer and professional markets. Part of the Funkleist Spurway Corporation (Greater Burovian Realm) * Fyusaro, a consumer electronics, applicances, telecommunications equipment, electronic components, medical and precision equipment and computer maker from Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Gallis maker of home consumer goods such as Krax'n Hemmorhoidal Ointment and Fart-Exx Gas Suppressant, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * General Products, a Davenportian company specializing in durable goods and electrical appliances * Glinter's Jewelry, Whiland-based manufacturer and distributor of fine jewelry and gemstones * Gustave Sainte Niedesven, cosmetics and fashion products company, based in Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Imperial Sport & Leisure, sportswear manufacturer specialising in cycle clothing and equipment * Hillel Düsenkill, luxury goods manufacturer from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Irschfeld Enterprises (IE), Dascunya * Krantz Tools, tools and light machinery maker, based in Baben Bay (Greater Burovian Realm) * Lager & Fuselage, world's largest consumer retail chain, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * National Electronics (Natel), Dascunya * OMICA Watches, a Vinnish watch company * RAOCISY (RA&O Civil Systems) among other things, Vex's greatest producer of air conditioning equipment, and producer of FENSTER operating system * SHØP, a Vinnish home furnishings retailer * Timewise Watchwrights, a watch and clock maker chain based in Somery * Vexmart, Vexillium's largest international retail store chain, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * T. S. Wangg, Inc., feminine care and hygiene products producer, maker of popular items such as Wangg-Stat Creme, Wangg-Isil, Wangg-Pons, Wangg-Pads, Wanggpositories, Wangg-Douche, Wangg-Wipes, Wangg-Fresh, Wangg-Jelly, Wangg-Gel, Wangg-Lube, Wangg-Wash, Wangg-Glide, Wangg-Azole, Wangg-Liners, Wangg-Oline, Wangg-Icaine, Wangg-Powder, Wangg-Cloths, Wangg-Deo, Wangg-Wrinse, Wangg-Opause, Wangg-Strips, Wangg-Strudol, Wangg-Positories, Wangg-Imins,Wangg-Cups, Wangg-Warm, Wang-Cool, Wang-Calm, Wangg-Scent, Wangg-Moist, Wangg-Elettes, Wangg-Brator and many others, based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Zweijk, giant retail and grocery store chain based in Solánçe (Greater Burovian Realm) Image:Bossend.png|Logo of electronics and appliance manufacturer Bossenfokker] File:Dolque.jpg|Logo of Dolque File:Fy.jpg|Logo of Fyusaro Image:Hillel2.gif|Logo of luxury goods manufacturer Hillel Düsenkill Image:vexmart.jpg|Logo of international retail giant Vexmart Image:Watchwrights.jpg|Logo of Timewise Watchwrights Fashion, Clothing & Textiles * Antonio Della Moria, designer clothing manufacturer based on St. Samuel * Artistic Fabrics, women's designer clothing line in Eastern Zartania * Budir Clothing, premerire winter clothing in Svarthaedir * FittyTuck, maker of quality fitted and tuck-in bed linen and sheets, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * InterKit, sportswear and sports equipment manufacturer in Whiland * J4, sportswear and sports equipment manufacturer in Eastern Zartania * Joshua Veitz maker of upscale casual and formal wear, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Maria Katoria, a ladies designer clothing manufacturer based in St. Samuel * Mia Crabbenveldt maker and upscale retailer of name brand designer clothes, shoes, accessories and perfumes, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Panther, a sportswear and sports equipment manufacturer based in St. Samuel * Pico Bello, designer menswear, Aethelnia * REMAFEN Ready-Made Clothes from Feniz - high-quality ready-made clothes for women, men and children (a subsidiary of OF) * Rimtex, from the former Northern Gronk. * Sportex, sportswear manufacturer, Aethelnia * Scott-Parker Clothing Company Wesmeritéan clothing retailer and manufacturer known for it's resonablly priced and stylish clothing lines * Tabby Cat Clothiers, casual clothing line from Eastern Zartania * Uino, a sportswear and sports equipment maker based in Solánçe (Greater Burovian Realm) * Woollee, a casual wear maker from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Image:ft.jpg|Logo of FittyTuck Image:uinoad.gif|Logo of Uino, Solánçe-based sportswear and equipment maker Health care * FARMAFENIZ Pharmaceutical Corporation * General Genetics International Inc., medical research firm and health technology provider, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Ilmossa Medico, the largest operator of private hospitals in Lendosa * ISOR, a Lendosan pharmaceutical and medical research company * Maipu Corporation Vexillium's largest maker of vitamins and nutritional supplements, based in Uudangwuu (Greater Burovian Realm) * Menthz international pharmaceutical conglomerate, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Omichron maker of chronographs and medical precision instruments (Greater Burovian Realm) * Pfurtzer pharmaceutical research and manufacturing company, maker of the popular "VEXAGRA" lifestyle enhancement drug, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Sælens-Biëri-Senteck international pharmaceutical conglomerate, based in Solánçe (Greater Burovian Realm) * WattsOptics, supplier of medical grade microscopics as well as consumer grade eyeglasses and contacts (UTFN) File:Mc.jpg|Logo of Maipu-C Vitamin Popsicles File:Vexagra.jpg|Vexagra logo (courtesy of Pfurtzer Inc.) Energy Oil and petrochemical * Agora, a Lendosan oil exploration and import company * Alpinoil, Vinnish largest petroleum company, with majority state ownership * Benzoline, a multinational petroleum refining company based in Itiagu (Greater Burovian Realm) * Blackriver Petroleum Group, Dascunya (founded 273 in Drekan, a union of the Black Petro Company and the Petroleum River Corporation) * Bulmer, workers' cooperative running the Bulmer hydroeletric power plant in Porto Capital - electricity is then distributed to Enerşia Nazionaļ's nationwide grid * Chungoline, petroleum and petroleum products company based in Chungxiang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Enerşia Nazionaļ, the state-owned electric utility monopoly of Porto Capital * Id'S-Oylof Feniz (OF), the national Oil Corporation * Longerath Petroleum Corporation, from Samuelonia. * Niggersea Oil Company (NOC), Dascunya * North Kunnick Oil, state-owned oil & gas drilling and refining company based in Shaelia * Petromax, Porto Capital's state-owned oil drilling and refining company * Petroline, the national petroleum and petroleum products company of Kalisth'izira (Greater Burovian Realm) * Royal Zartanian Petroleum, the national petroleum refining and production company of the Greater Zartanian Empire * Samuelonian Petroleum, a St. Samuel based petroleum company. * Vexaco, a multinational petroleum and petroleum products company based in the Deucolands (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vexxon, a multinational petroleum and petroleum products company based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vinsk Hydro, Vinnish oil and energy company * Zartlam Oil, a joint exploration, drilling, refining, and petroleum products retail corporation between originially between Eastern Zartania and Whitlam See also: Oil facts Image:Bulmer.png|Bulmer, from Porto Capital Image:Enersia.png|Enerşia Nazionaļ of Porto Capital Image:Lpcorp.jpg|Longerath Petroleum Corporation or LPC, from Samuelonia Image:RZP.gif|Royal Zartanian Petroleum Image:Nko logo.jpg|North Kunnick Oil File:Logo Petromax.png|Petromax, from Porto Capital Image:Vexxon.png|Petroleum multinational Vexxon Other * Aurora Solar Energy Company, of Cruisana * BlueGreenWhite, hydro power generation, sustainable energy resources and solar power energy company, based in Aethelnia * Karlsefni Power Corporation, energy generation corporation based in Svarthaedir * Renewable Dynamics, a multinational sustainable energies research and generation company, based in Kalisth'izira (Greater Burovian Realm) * Royal Samuelonian Power, an energy company based in Samuelonia. * SustEnergy, a multinational sustainable energies research and generation company, based in Solan (Greater Burovian Realm) * Thoron, multinational energy generation conglomerate focusing on Thorium reactors on industrial and national scales, as well as smaller device applications, based in Itiagu. * Tsuchiya Toru, ChungXiang based advanced technology company researching and producing Thorium Fuel Cells. * Vaal Batteries, battery maker, based in the Deucolands (Greater Burovian Realm) * Zero Zone, multinational maker of home based consumer energy generation devices that extract power from the Zero Point Energy Field, based in Kalisth'izira. * Zwentendorff, a multinational renewable energy resource and power generation conglomerate based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Entertainment * Lucinda Marana, an entertainment retailer and cinema operator in Lendosa. * North Star Pictures, an movie studio and production company in Shaelia. * Pryce Films, a movie studio and production company in Whiland * Tophat Productions, Western Zartanian movie studio and production company * WOLFF Motion Pictures, Eastern Zartania's top movie studio and production company Adult entertainemnt * Boobs-A-Million popular cathouse chain headquartered in Solánçe (Greater Burovian Realm) * Boys'R'Us popular tomhouse chain headquartered in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * ChinChin tomhouse chain headquartered in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Ding Dong tomhouse chain headquartered in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Hector Wiener "designer" tomhouse chain headquartered in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Hussy Hut budget cathouse chain headquartered in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Ivana Poker budget cathouse chain headquartered in Baben Bay (Greater Burovian Realm) * Jade Serail upscale cathouse chain headquartered in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * La Coquetteria popular cathouse chain headquartered in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * LBFM Express express drive-in cathouse chain headquartered in Uudangwuu (Greater Burovian Realm) * Mee Mee's Minxery most prolific cathouse chain headquartered in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Parlour Of Passion tomhouse chain headquartered in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Prontodello express drive-in cathouse chain headquartered in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Red Lantern cathouse chain headquartered in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * The Secret Garden upscale cathouse chain headquartered in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * VixenDen cathouse chain headquartered in Sanx (Greater Burovian Realm) File:bam500.jpg|Logo of Boobs-A-Million cathouse chain File:Bru.png|Boys"R"Us tomhouse chain Finance Banks * Bank of Aethelnia, Aethelnia's largest private and investment banking cooperative * Bank of Feniz, Feniz's state bank * Bank of Justica, local bank in Eastern Zartania's Justica stek * Bank of Lendia, Lendosa's largest banking corporation * Bank of the Federation, Dascunya * Bank of Porto Capital, state-owned bank in the People's Republic of Porto Capital * Bank of Shaelia, largest banking corporation in Shaelia * Bartlett's Bank Wesmerité's second largest bank * Chess Banks Inc. largest multinational bank and financial network, based in Montroy, Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Confidemus, international financial consulting and investment firm in UTFN * Credit Santrop is a historical multinational banking company headquartered in Santrop, Solánçe, and Solánçe's largest bank. (Greater Burovian Realm) * Discovex international credit card system, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Empire Financial Services, largest commercial financial services firm in Zartania * First Fidelity Fiduciary Finance, large commercial bank in Aethelnia * First Bank of Zartania, Eastern Zartanian bank under Royal Charter * Goliath National Bank Wesmerité's fourth largest bank * Guwimith Credit, government-owned banking corporation in Guwimith * Imperial Bank of Angela Wesmerité's largest bank * Iron Bank of Scona Wesmerité's third largest bank * Mounist Bank of Samuelonia, , a St. Samuel based banking corporation * ödön international finance and investment consulting firm, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Rotunda Bank is a multinational banking and financial services company headquartered in Deucoland. It is one of the world's largest banks. (Greater Burovian Realm) * Royal Bank of Saint Samuel, a St. Samuel based banking corporation * SanxBanx global financial services company that is headquartered in Sanx. The company provides investment banking, asset management, and wealth management services for private, corporate, and institutional clients worldwide (Greater Burovian Realm) * Southern Stone, a St. Samuel based banking corporation * Union Bank of Vingarmark, Private banking, investment banking, and securities frim. Based in Vingeborg, Vingarmark * VEXA Vexillium's most widely used international credit card system, originating in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * WesterCard international credit card system, based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Westrian Express international credit card system, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * ZARA, international credit card system, based in Eastern Zartania image:BankOfFeniz.gif|Logo of the Bank of Feniz File:Vexa.jpg|VEXA logo International * Burovian RealmsBank (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vexillium Bank Insurance * KasSavia commercial and consumer directed provider of insurance services, based in Kasvria & Savarai (Greater Burovian Realm) Stock exchanges * ASS Aethelnian Stock Service, Saint Thomas * LSX Luka Stock Exchange, Utania * NSE Nomar Stock Exchange, Eastern Zartania * NLSX, Nova Luxa Stock Exchange * VNX Vinnish Exchange, Vingeborg * CSX Commonwealth Stock Exchange, Visis, Shaelia Food and drink * Addisian, tea and tea products distributor, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Albertyne's manufacturing and distillation of liquors company based in Samuelonia * Avillion Muist Somery's top cider producer * Beaumont's, beer company and brewery based in Samuelonia * Blue Ox energy drink maker based in Sanx (Greater Burovian Realm) * Bordeck's, beer company and brewery based in Samuelonia * Breakfast Express, 24-hour fast food chain specializing in round-the-clock breakfast foods, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Brondies Pizza, pizza delivery and restaurant chain based in Samuelonia * Caprivi, Davenport's largest brewery * Central Mills Cereal Company, largest producer of pre-packaged breakfast cereals in Cruisana * Crann Beatha beer company and brewery based in Trúiris, The Fold * Črni Koč beer company and brewery based in Jilnovia * Dale'maak, largest adult beverage company in Eastern Zartania, and longtime supporter of the RZOEAZ * Damond & Dermot, brewery conglomerate based in Ras Lanarch (Greater Burovian Realm) * Deincourt, beer company and brewery based in Samuelonia * Desfrutade, soft drink and sports drink maker from Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Fantastica Beverages, a soft drink maker based in St. Samuel * Fenicola, soft drink from Feniz * Flat-Foot Flugie's Flounder Franchises - 5F -, fast food chain specializing in fish based in Port Marie (Altl. Fam. of Nat.) * Franksburg, beer company and brewery based in Samuelonia * Franthz Foods, maker of consumer foods and condiments, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Fritzchen Soda soft drink maker from Deucoland, founded by Fritz Chen, son of Chungese immigrants. In Deuco as well as Westrijan, "Fritzchen" appropriately means "Little Fizz" (Greater Burovian Realm) * Fairness&Goodness, fair trade organic and health foods manufacturer, based in Aethelnia * Fröswiger beer company and brewery based in Fröswig Meckeln-Flamlandt * Hammerstein, beer company and brewery based in Samuelonia * Hawke Bitter, Whiland's leading brand of beer and ale * Happy Chef, fast food restaurant chain in Whiland and southern Eastern Zartania * Hardings, beer company and brewery based in Samuelonia * Jo-Cola, from ex-Brolecia * The King's Guard Candy Company, Cruisana-based company specializing in all forms of candy and sweets * Kukurian Koffee, global coffee and coffee products company from Independent Western Kukuria * Lanarchian Sardines, world's largest distributor of sardines and other fish products, from Ras Lanarch (Greater Burovian Realm) * Liqueur Kifhérir maker of fine spirits and hard drinks from Niokolo Koba (Greater Burovian Realm) * Lombrini maker of fine vermouth from Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Lüdtkower beer company and brewery based in Lüdtkow, Meckeln-Flamlandt * Malumade soft drink producer based in Somery * Moonbucks, Samuelonian Coffee company and coffeehouse chain * Nordhoëk, maker of chocolates and sweets, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Oamtlänske, fast food (chicken wraps) company based in Bomern * Old Daltons, beer company and brewery based in Samuelonia * Old Hag & The Geezer, global fast food chain from Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * O'Timmond's, beer company and brewery based in The Fold * Ovido, Lendosa's largest fast food chain * PB&J, fast food restaurant chain from Lamb's Cove specializing in one thing, and one thing only * Red Buffalo energy drink producer based in Samuelonia * Rosideigh maker of chocolate and sweets based in Somery * Screaming Maiden, beer company and brewery based in Samuelonia * Seren Wib, beer company and brewery based in Kemedal * Sintti Noosir, beer company and brewery based in Gen * Sleet Whisky, fine spirits maker based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Sobjan energy drink producer based in Jilnovia * Stella Viola, a brewery from Joos * Suchy, fast food sandwich chain based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Trinka Nuss, famous beer company based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Trollington Ale, beer company and brewery based in Samuelonia * Vexican Munchos, global Vexican fast food chain offering their trademark "Munchos", based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Wescafé, large coffee and beverage conglomerate, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Yakisaki, Chungxipang's largest food brands maker (Greater Burovian Realm) * Yayoiya, Chungxipang based fast food chain, particularly known for their noodle bowls (Greater Burovian Realm) * Yersie, maker of chocolate and sweets based in Kenning Bichop, Winstershire in Somery * You-Cola, giant soft drink conglomerate from Chungxipang, founded by famed philantropist Samuel You (Greater Burovian Realm) * Zigaza, Lendosa's most popular soft drink Image:avillion.jpg|Avillion Muist Image:blueOx.jpg|BlueOx Energy Drink Image:Crannbheatha.jpg|Crann Beatha Logo Image:Crnokocovi.jpg|Črni Koč Image:Dalemaak.png|Dale'maak corporate logo Image:froswiger.jpg|Fröswiger Image:kk.jpg|Kukurian Koffee, one of Vexillium's premier coffee brands originating in Kukuria Image:ludtkower.jpg|Lüdtkower Image:malumade.jpg|Malumade Image:moonbucks.jpg|Moonbucks Coffeehouse logo Image:Oamtlanske.jpg|Oamtlänske Logo File:Otimmonds.jpg|O'Timmond's Image:vm.jpg|Vexican Munchos Logo Image:Rosideigh.jpg|Rosideigh Image:Sobjan.jpg|Sobjan Image:Logo StellaViola.png|Stella Viola, the Joosian brewery File:Tn.jpg|Logo of Trinka Nuss beer Image:Yersie.jpg|Yersie Logo Produce supply * Deizabeli, largest grocery store chain in Shaelia. * Pratts, second largest grocery store chain in Eastern Zartania Media News agencies * GFN, General Fenizic News Service * IngáliaNews, an independent Ingallish-language news agency from Porto Capital * Royal News Service (RNS), primary Eastern Zartanian news agency (center-right and generally supporting government decisions) * Vexillium International News Organization (VINO), independent international news organization that contributes to hundreds of publications across Vexillium IngaliaNews.jpg|IngáliaNews of Porto Capital RNS.jpg|Eastern Zartania's Royal News Service Newspapers and magazines * Aethelnian News, Aethelnia's premier newspaper. * Afrajour, daily newspaper from Afrazure * The Afrazurean Times, Allacoa's largest and most respected daily newspaper * The Allacoan Sun, based out of Kisqa. Definitely not a tabloid * Brenhinol Annibynnwr (Ingallish - Royal Independent), Kemedal's longest running national newspaper * The Comar Courant, Cimeran newspaper of record * Carta Libertária Main newspaper of Aros, read in all national territory * The Douglas Daily, UTFN's most widely circulated newspaper * Eidyn Herald, most widely read newspaper in Caledon's capital city * Gwladolyn Newyddiadur, Kemedal's newest national newspaper * Imperial Palace Times-Record, Eastern Zartania's oldest and most widely circulated newspaper * The Looking Glass, a sensationalist tabloid based in Sligomeagh, Cimera * Kyjovo Observer, important newspaper with online service KOOL NEWS * Ma Meskea (Ingallish – The Culture), Shaelia's largest circulated daily newspaper * Neue Liebe Gazette, newspaper in Fränkisch language, from southern Feniz * People's Daily, the official Ingallish gazette of the government of Porto Capital * The Port Angela Times, Largest newspaper in Wesmerite * Público Capital Is a newspaper with headquarters in Cocoa City - Aros, circulates mainly in the Costal Region * The Rahbar Daily, Crairicq's newspaper of record * Reg ak Mɵg, from Tak * Sedhinou Sentinel, Ingallish-langauge newspaper serving the expatriate community around Medhinou, Afrazure. * Sky City Bumblebee, covering news in Bëltse, the Coare Republic, Gen, LUKP, Vaara, and Western Shore * VEX Magazine, from Altland * ya-Imprensa, a little known Arosian newspaper, its dissemination occurs throughout the national territory, but it is only popular in cities of the interior of Alana and Cocoa, in the east of Luízia and in the state of Melanian A. * Y Gwir Ffrwydrol, from Kemedal * Zeitgeist, Utania's premier news weekly File:Afrajour.png|Afrajour, from Afrazure File:AllacoanSun.png|The Allacoan Sun File:Carta Libertária.png|Aros's Newspapper Radio * Baba Babi Ckazala (BBC), south Fenizic radio station, well known from Hochlandian times Television * Afrazurean Broadcasting Authority, ABA, the national television network of Afrazure * ANT, national television broadcast network of Allacoa * BCW, The Broadcasting Coperation of Wesmeria is the public radio and television broadcaster for Wesmerité * ChenTV, giant television channel and media conglomerate as well as consumer electronics retailer, based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * LBC, the primary television broadcaster of Lendosa * Royal Broadcasting Service (RBS), Eastern Zartanian television broadcasting company generally suspected of being a propaganda mouthpiece of the Zartanian royal government * ShaelicTV, the primary television broadcaster of Shaelia * Televídeo Nazionaļ Portocapitaliana, TVNPC, the state-owned network of Porto Capital * VexStar, international satellite television provider based in Eastern Zartania * Zartanian Broadcasting Company (ZBC), Western Zartanian television broadcasting company Image:ChenTV.gif|ChenTV, Vexillium's largest television and entertainment network Professional services * Chillycoffey Associates management consulting, investment, technology services and outsourcing company, based in Montroy, Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Nadic management consulting, investment and financial services and outsourcing company, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Raw materials * Aptian Resources, Inc., a mining and subsurface resources firm based in the Listonian Free State. * DeucoVex, global resources conglomerate based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Luddbeiner Titanium Industries (LTI), Dascunya * Micaritio, a Lendosan forestry company. * Ruddenhaus Titanium Corporation (RTC), Dascunya * Tsainovsky Iron Industries (Tsainovsky I I), Dascunya * Venda-Larantra, a Lendosan company dealing in precious metals and gemstones. * Yellowstar Chemical Laboratories (Yellowstar Labs, founded 273), Dascunya File:Dv.jpg|Logo of DeucoVex Telecommunications * Celesta, Lendosa's largest telecommunications company * KSZ Wireless, based in Western Zartania, the largest mobile phone and telecommunications network in the Greater Zartanian Empire * LionTone, Allacoa's largest telecommunications company * Luriz, operator of Lendosa's largest cellphone network * Miratel, a Lendosan telecommunications company * North Zartanian Telephone, Eastern Zartanian regional telecommunications company * One World Mobile, a Shaelic telecommunications company * OverCom, telecommunications company, based in Solánçe (Greater Burovian Realm) * Papar Connect, telecommunications company based in Svarthaedir * PortoComm, Porto Capital's local telecommunications company * Telecom, private telecommunications company from Allacoa * Teletrim, from Joos * u*me, telecommunications company based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vessler Communications, a Shaelic telecommunications company * Vexafon, St Samuel's largest cellphone network provider and handset manufacturer * VexTel, Eastern Zartanian telecommunications and mobile telephone giant Image:Ume.gif|u*me global telecommunications discounter File:VXT.png|VexTel Transport Airlines * AeroLuft, international airline based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Aeromarc, regional airline based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * AeroWest, international airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Aervojo de Forarifo Fora Rifo Airways * Air Aethelnique, national carrier of Aethelnia with a global network. * Aij Utani, Utania's national airline * Allacoa Airways, national carrier of the Federal Republic of Allacoa * Air Davenport, quasi-national airline of Davenport * Air Feniz, former Hochlandian airline, from Sukha * AirIWK, international airline based in Independent Western Kukuria * AirNK, regional airline based in Niokolo Koba (Greater Burovian Realm) * Air Samuelonia, international airline based in Samuelonia * Air Solan, international airline based in Solánçe (Greater Burovian Realm) * Air-U, state airline owned by the Ulnovabad Aeronautical Authority UAA, serves relations with mainland Feniz and in northeast Old Continent and operates the Ulnovabad International Airport * Air Lefkovitz, regional airline based in Solánçe (Greater Burovian Realm) * Air Lendosa, the state-owned airline of Lendosa * Air Oceanic, international airline based in St. Samuel * AirPC, state-owned airline of Porto Capital * Air Vandriessen, regional airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Air Westria, regional airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Auroro based in Ezo * AwyrBan, international airline based in Kemedal * Business & Diplomatic Executive Express, international business-oriented airline based in Westria and Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * CalAir, Caledonian national airline * Cisgronkian Airlines, international airline based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Cislendian Airways, international airline based in Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Cove Air, national airline of Lamb's Cove * Crandian Airlines, regional airline based in Kasvria & Savarai (Greater Burovian Realm) * Delgamian Air, regional airline based in Baben Bay (Greater Burovian Realm) * DeucoFlug, international airline based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Djerigan Air, regional airline based in Djeriga * EasyAir, Aethelnian-owned and registered low-budget airline with flights in Aethelnia, Allacoa, Cimera and Utania. * Fiarrian Airways, international airline based in Independent Western Kukuria * Flying Druids (ƿɛKuub Vɵl), private airline company with Tak origins but registered in another country; operates a scheduled service between Mɵg and (mainly) cities in Longerath. * Geckoan Airlines, international discount airline based in the Kongren Republic, operating out of Westria and Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Giuzzanna Aviolinea, domestic airline in Joos * ƿɛHaru Nab it Tak (Tak Airlines), state owned theoretically international airline based in Tak, which currently carries out only regional flights. * Islandiair, Svarthaedir's national airline. * Islehoppers, regional airline based in Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Ix'Fleeg-Nax Feniz, international airline * Ix'Fleeg-In Feniz, domestic airline * Jlnove Lečnopuci, Jilnovian Airways, national/international airline based in Jilnovia * KanriZeok, Eastern Zartanian government-owned airline * Klagstein Jetways, regional airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Lendian Airways, a major Lendosan airline * Litoránea, regional airline in Porto Capital * Lombrigan Overseas Airways, international airline based in Lombriga (Greater Burovian Realm) * Longerath Air Lines, international airline based in Sanx (Greater Burovian Realm) * Longerath Air Transport, international cargo airline based in St. Samuel * Marut Airways, international airline based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Meckelsche Lugtfartmatschopi, international airline based in Meckeln-Flamlandt * Melanian Air Lines, regional airline based in Oost-Otago (Greater Burovian Realm) * Nacia Aervojo based in Ezo * NEON Air, regional airline based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Nuarmian Airways, regional airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Old Continent Air, regional airline based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Osram Airways, international airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Oxmont Airways, international airline based in Kalesthesia (Greater Burovian Realm) * Palm Air, budget airline based in St. Samuel * Pan Vexillium Airways, international airline based in Deucoland (Greater Burovian Realm) * Penguin Airlines, a Davenportian passenger airline * Ras Lanarch Air Services, regional airline based in Ras Lanarch (Greater Burovian Realm) * Royal Fenizic, former Hochlandian airline, from Mokra * Royal Fenizic Airshipping Company, luxurious airship cruises around the Vex * Samuelonian Sky Cargo, international cargo airline based in St. Samuel * SAS Syndicate of Air Services for Feniz (incl. Ulnovabad) and Fora Rifo * Seepaeyguey Air, international airline based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Shaelic Airlines, international airline based in Shaelia. * Surin-Izmith Line, international luxury and destination travel airline based in Chungxipang (Greater Burovian Realm) * Trans Vexillium Airways, Western Zartanian international airline * TransVex Air, international cargo airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Tuaff Air, regional vacation charter airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * TWAT - Trans-Woo Air Taxi, regional airline based in Udan-Woo (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vexillium Airways, international airline based in Solánçe (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vigata Westria, international discount airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Vinnair, Vingarmark's flag carrier airline * Voight AirLines, international discount airline based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Zartanian Domestic Air Service, Eastern Zartanian domestic and regional airline See: Main article Airline See also: UNVAC list of airline and airport codes Image:aaqlogo.gif|Aethelnia's flag carrier airline, Air Aethelnique File:Al.jpg|Deucoland's AeroLuft File:AirPC Logo 318.png|AirPC Portocapitalian Airlines File:CalAir_logo.png|CalAir of Caledon File:Easyair_logo_small.png|EasyAir File:Giuzzana.png|Giuzzanna Aviolonea, from Joos File:Jl.jpg|Jlnove Lečnopuci File:Litoranea.png|Litoránea Image:Ml.jpg|Meckelsche Lugtfartmatschopi Image:Ox2.gif|Kalesthesia's Oxmont Airlines Image:RoyalFenizicLogo.gif|Royal Fenizic File:TVA.png|Trans Vexillium Airways - not TransVex Air! Logistics and Parcel Services * EPS (Eras Parcel and Shipping) international cargo and parcel service based in Shaelia. A wholly-owned subsidiary of Shaelic Airlines. * LPS, (Longerathian Parcel Service) international cargo and parcel service based in St. Samuel * RealmsPost, international mail and parcel relayer, logistics, and cargo services based in several RealmsDominions (Greater Burovian Realm) * RoyalEx, (Royal Express) international parcel express and cargo services based in Eastern Zartania * TransVex Air, international cargo service based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * WestEx, international parcel express, logistics, and cargo service based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) Sea * Blue Diamond Line - Eastern Zartanian shipping, passenger, and cruise line * Dark Sea Ferries - Ferry and cargo operator based in St. Samuel * Fenizic Lloyd - Management company for the Fenizic merchant navy. Links to many time tables. * FunFeniz - Day trips along the coast and islands, with diving and fishing experiences, of Feniz * IMPUTAN manages, conducts and distributes the Fenizic imports from Utania, of Feniz ** IMPUTAN (FR) calls at Fora Rifo ** FUME Shipping Line, a joint venture (50/50) with Utania which conducts the shipment over the Futuronian and Meridic Oceans * Futuronian&Meridian - Aethelnian shipping company, operating from Merlinburgh. * HappyCruise - Vexillium-wide luxury cruise travelling, of Feniz * Interinsular - Ferry service and carriage of mail along the Fenizic coast and to the islands like the Hedwig Islands, of Feniz * MaraLendosa, operating ferries and cargo ships between and around the Lendosan islands. * Meritéan Express - State shipping-line of Ulnovabad (Feniz), which it connects to Feniz and the (North) Meritéan region of Eras; operates mixed cargo (part loads), passengers, and mail transports, and vintage steamer journeys. * OF Shipping - Petroleum and gas transport, of Feniz * OLCO Cargo - Cargo transport around the coasts of Longerath and Smalik and - mainly - to the 'Ol'd 'Co'ntinent (now called Eras), of Feniz * Onedin Line - Aethelnian shipping company. * Royal Kalesthesian Cruise Lines passenger cruise line, based in Kalesthesia (Greater Burovian Realm) * Royal Line, Luxury ferry and cruise line operator based in St. Samuel * Samuelonian Seaways, ferry and cargo operator based in St. Samuel * Svavarsson Shipping, Cargo operator based out of Svarthaedir * The Transfuturonian (TT Line) - Ferry service and carriage of mail to Eras, especially to Ulnovabad, but also to Utania and to Cruisana, of Feniz * VEXCO Transvexillium Container - Container transport throughout Vexillium, of Feniz * White Palm Line - vintage steamer travels , of Feniz * Yellow Flag Lines, from Porto Capital * Zartanian Clipper Shipping - Eastern Zartanian shipping line utilizing sailing vessels image:Funnel MeriteanExpress3D.gif|Funnel marking of Meritean Express, state shipping-line of Ulnovabad Rail * Belson Rail (Cimera) ** NOVARAIL, the Ulnovabad railway system, run by Belson Rail (Cimera) * Cisgronkian Rail, Eastern Zartania * Gloria Libertatis, Frezone, & Riva Railway (GLF&L), the largest rail network in Lendia * Hə ti ƿɛMoot Nab it Tak (HMNT, Association for the Iron Tracks of Tak), the state owned railway company of Tak * Occidental Express ** Occidental Express (Feniz) - A subsidiary of Occidental Express Ltd. of Aethelnia * Rheilffyrdd Aberban, a local railway company in Kemedal * Rheilffyrdd Cyflym y Cymoedd (RhCC, High-Speed Railways of Kemedal), the private high-speed railway company of Kemedal * Rheilffyrdd y Gogledd, a local railway company in Kemedal * Rheilffyrdd y Llyn, a local railway company in Kemedal * Traciau Haearn Sioned, a local railway company in Kemedal See also: Rail transport Road * DeserTrans ** Interfrost trans-Longerath frozen food transport * GreyCamel Busses Corporation Tourism and travel * CLUB'NIZ, Feniz's if not Vex's prime holiday club * Ee'Fah-Dee's Stalwarts, The car hire specialist for the desert * FENITOUR, the Tourist Office of Feniz, owning also the HappyCruise and FunFeniz shipping-lines and the CLUB'NIZ holiday resorts * Berlainmont - international luxury hotel chain based in St. Samuel * Caelestis - international holiday resort and tour operator based in St. Samuel * Thekla Hotels, international hotel and hospitality group, based in Westria (Greater Burovian Realm) * Tikia, a Lendosan tour operator and hotel chain image:CLUB'NIZ.gif|CLUB'NIZ, Feniz's if not Vex's prime holiday club Category:Companies